An Unforgettable Memory
by sakura and poems
Summary: sebuah kenangan yang takkan syaoran lupakan selamanya... seumur hidupnya.. berawal dari sepotong roti ajaib yang membuatnya jatuh lunglai..


An Unforgettable Sweet Memory

Author: Sakura Hanazumi

Lama-lama dan makin lama, saya bisa masuk ruang ICU dan lalu dimasukkan lagi ke RSJ sebagai 'pasien senior' dikarenakan membuat short story dadakan terus =,=

DENGAN RAMAT TUHAN YANG MAHA ESA DAN ATAS DUKUNGAN PARA MASYARAKAT, MAKA DENGAN INI SAYA NYATAKAN MERDEKAAAAA! #nonsense

Nah, this is my 3rd strange short story lol haha. Duh, dunno what to say uh uh (ngek~)

So who wanna be crazy ahaha (NO ONE!)

Yaaa, jadi harap maklum ya kalau cerpennya rada-rada gimanaaaaa gitu (- this is my friend who taught me this sentence : "rada-rada gimanaaaaaa gitu" lol dunno what it means actually =.=a). This is made for my best friends and someone who i love.. te amo personas y tu jajajajaj xD

Selamaaaaatttt membaaaacccaaaa =.=a

Pada suatu hari yang mendung (jaaaah tumben mendung haha) Syaoran sedang jualan es di pinggir jalan. (APAAAA? MISKIN SEKALI! *ditonjok fans syaoran*)

Sudah hampir 3 hari ga makan gara-gara uangnya ga cukup. Kenapa bisa, padahal setidaknya 'kan uang hasil jualannya bisa dibelikan makan? Ya iyalah, dia cuma ngejual Rp 10 perak per cup (Syaoran ga modal itu.. =,= *ditikam massa*) karena dia bilang ga mau nguras uang orang banyak hanya untuk sekedar ice cream (whoaa~~~ baikkk~~~ GUA BELI SEMUA! Itu baru dapet berapa perak, syao? Tetep aja ga cukup =.=a)

Akhirnya, langit mewek gara-gara ga ada yang mau beli ice creamnya (tuh, langit aja mewekin kamu, syao =.=). Syaoran pun berteduh di sebuah shelter dan membuang gerobak ice creamnyabeserta seluru isianya ke sungai seperti biasa (ini orang...niat jualan atau bagaimana? =3=).

"yah, hanya dapat 600 perak. Beli permen aja kali ya? Ah, ga deh. Gigi gua ntar bolong semua dah.." syaoran mengeluh dan terus bergumam ga jelas.

"omg~ gua makan apaan ya? Nyari sampah bagus aaah..." Syaoran bangkit dan menatap tong sampah mana yang akan ia incar (SYAORAN MELARAT BANGET, SIH? SIAPA YANG TEGA BIKIN SYAORAN SAMPAI SEPERTI INIIII! DX *digeleng-geleng pake traktor dan massa berkata: LO, TAUU!*)

Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan yang seperti 'macan' (buset...) berjalan di tengah air mata-air mata langit yang udah mewek kayak bayi minta susu (whoa, sabar wahai langit haha..syao emang lagi melorot..eh..maksudnya melarat..).

Perempuan itu melihat ada seseorang di shelter yang guling-gulingan di tempat duduk disana seperti menahan tawa (NAHAN LAPER ITU, BUUUUU! DX).

Perempuan itu pun mendekati orang itu (yang alias Syaoran si gelandangaaaan *ditusuk-tusuk massa pakai pisau) dan duduk disampingnya.

"kamu kenapa?" tanya perempuan itu dengan lembut.

Syaoran terdiam sejenak, berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke seorang perempuan yang duduk disampingnya sambil menatapnya dengan wajah yang omg keren banget seperti macan haha..

"errr...um, lapar.." syaoran tertunduk sedalam-dalamnya sampai-sampai lehernya nyaris putus (bawa kapak dan putuskan lehernyaaa! xD *digorok pake kapak sama fans syaoran*)

"hoee... ini aku berikan untikmu. Yah, meski hanya sepotong roti yang baru saja hendak kumakan..." ujar Sakura dengan lembut seraya menyodorkan syaoran sepotong roti yang sepertinya rasa keju (itu keju nyolong tuh dari dapur saya.. =.= *dicakar sama sakura*)

"whoa.. benarkah? Terima kasih ya! Ini buatanmu?" syaoran dengan wajah bahagia menerima makanan itu dari tangan anak itu.

"iya, itu buatanku... eh, tapi tunggu!" anak itu baru teringat sesuatu dan tadinya ingin mencega syaoran memakan roti buatannya. Namun terlambat. Rotinya sudah masuk ke lambung syaoran. Dan pingsanlah syaoran dengan buih keju ga jelas keluar dari mulutnya. (...memangnya ada yang seperti itu? Anggap aja ada dah... *dikeroyok massa*)

xXxXxXxXxXx

syaoran membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya di sebuah ruangan serba putih.

"aku dimana..." syaoran bergumam. Kepalanya sulit untuk digerakkan karena masih lemas.

"kamu ada di rumah sakit.." seseorang menjawabnya, yang ternyata adalah perempuan itu.

"begitu ya.. tadi aku..." syaoran mencoba mengingat-ingat mengapa ia sampai berada di rumah sakit. Lalu ia teringat akan roti tersebut. Syaoran mual tiba-tiba.

"h-hoeeee~~~~ g-gomen nee~~! Tadinya aku mau ngasih tau kalau sebenarnya itu rotiku yang gagal karena ada kecoa di dalamnya dan juga agak gosong rotinya~~~" ia segera meminta maaf kepada syaoran. (tau gitu, kenapa tadi dia bilang mau dimakan? Haha)

"t-tidak apa-apa.. terima kasih banyak ya sudah baik padaku..." kata syaoran sambil tersenyum kecil padanya. Anak itu pun blusing (jaaah gitu aja blusing. Eh, saya juga sih pasti gitu kalau 'dia' senyum haha .)

"oh ya. Namamu?" syaoran segera teringat bahwa ia belum mengetahui nama perempuan yang kini ada disampingnya.

"sakura.. um, kalau kamu?"

"namaku syaoran.."

Dari sejak saat itulah mereka berdua pun pacaran. Dan kenangan roti gosong berisi kecoa itu pun takkan pernah terlupakan oleh Syaoran karena rasanya yang nauzubillah dan karena roti itulah yang mempertemukan ia dengan Sakura...

**THE END...**

Ohohoho...inilah cerpen aneh yang saya buat haha. Cerpen ketiga yang stress nan gila nan ga jelas nan kudu-mesti-wajib dimasukkan ke RSJ haha.

Kalau di cerpen kedua saya mengenai SyaoSaku kemarin, syaorannya kere dan sakuranya mandi uang haha. Kalau disini, syaorannya melorot...eh..maksudnya melarat.. dan sakuranya dong-dong-kedondong. Udah tau rotinya is poissoned, eh malah dikasih ke syao... DX (mirip siapa ini ya haha. Yang merasa always MENGANCURKAN DAN MELEDAKKAN DAPUR setiap kali bikin makanan yaaaa...yang merasa yang merasaaaaaa semoga kau baca cerpen gila ini dan insap untuk segera belajar masak sama suaminyaaaaa haha lol xD XP)

Oh i reminded ab something. ada kata "seperti macan" di bagian pada saat Sakura muncul, right? It's inspired from him. He reminded me that word around last Saturday which means: MANIS DAN CANTIK! (so it's not macan 'tiger' deh disini. Tapi pengecualian untuk seseorang haha :p)

...bisa dibilang so sweet atau ga si ini cerpen? (GILA!) =,=

REVIEW! XD


End file.
